


Reunion

by PrisonersDilemma



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Face-Sitting, Masturbation, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrisonersDilemma/pseuds/PrisonersDilemma
Summary: Elewen meets an "old friend" after five years of silence.
Relationships: Vampire/Vampire Hunter/Maiden Kidnapped by the Vampire
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Femslash After Dark 2020





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wimblydonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wimblydonner/gifts).



Rosemary. Lavender. Eucalyptus. Elewen checked the last three items off her list. Nothing had sold out today which was both exciting and disappointing. It was always better to make a larger profit, but at least she could sleep in tomorrow morning instead of harvesting more material. Shutting the lights off and closing the door were the only two tasks left, and Elewen was on her way home. It wasn’t too far of a walk, but it was still substantial. Although her apothecary was downtown where business was good, her cottage was closer to the edge of the woods and farther away from civilization to make it easier to gather plants and other ingredients. 

By the time she arrived home, the sun had set. Fireflies were buzzing about and the crickets were adamantly making themselves heard, chirping away at each other in a secret language of patterns and pitches. Elewen was searching for her keys, which had gotten buried deep under bags of leaves and spices within her purse. Focused on this task, she didn’t notice the figure slowly creeping behind her. Once she finally realized there was something there, it was too late and a cloth was covering her mouth as hands grabbed her and prevented her from falling to the ground as she collapsed. 

Upon awakening, Elewen couldn’t tell how much time had passed. She had evidently been placed upon a bed in a large, ornately decorated room. Getting up to look out the window, all she could see were trees and she knew this was much deeper in the woods than she’d ever go on her own. Before she could start to think of an escape plan, the door opened with a creek.

“...Ilyra?” Elewen asked, shocked. “What the hell?!” She stomped forward as surprise and fear faded to anger. “I thought you were dead. It’s been FIVE years and  _ now _ you decide to show up again- and what? Kidnap me? Why would you ever think that’s a good idea?” Elewen glared up at the woman who at least had the decency to look sheepish about it. 

“Well, actually… I  _ am  _ dead? Sorry, I would have come to visit sooner but-” as Ilyra explained herself Elewen noticed just how different she looked now since their last encounter five years ago. Her eyes had shifted from hazel to more of a yellow. They’d always had that yellowish tint, but it was much more poignant now than it was before. Her teeth also looked quite different with her canines seeming much longer and pointier than Elewen remembered… 

“You’re a VAMPIRE?” Elewen backed away to sit on the bed. 

Ilyra just sighed, following Elewen. “Yes, that’s what I’ve been  _ trying  _ to tell you. I didn’t want to see you like this for a long time so I thought it would be better if I just left. After the accident I watched you for a while and you were just so upset I didn’t want to make things worse and I needed to figure out how all  _ this,” _ she gestured to her teeth “is supposed to work.” She groaned. “Then when I finally realized how stupid I was being and how much I need you in my life, I came back only to find you clearly weren’t as devastated as I thought you’d be. How am I supposed to come visit you when you’re at work during the day and at night you’re with-  _ her?  _ If I tried to talk to you while you’re walking home you’d freak out.”

“I guess so…” Elewen muttered, wiping her face with her sleeve. Somehow her face had gotten a bit wet. “It’s not- it hasn’t been easy! I just wish you’d found me sooner. I still think about you every day. I-I’ve missed you so much.” At that, Ilyra moved closer to Elewen on the bed, putting an arm around her shoulders in comfort. 

The two sat, enjoying each other’s company for a few sweet moments until suddenly the door slammed open for the second time and a very angry looking woman covered in garlic was attacking Ilyra, holding a stake to her throat. “You picked the wrong woman to fuck with tonight. Give me one good reason not to stake you right here, right now.”

Finally, the shock passed for Elewen and she realized what was happening. “Lena don’t! I love her.” Elewen reached towards her lover and gently pulled her away from Ilyra who was clearly struggling (and failing) to look unbothered by the garlic and Lena herself. 

“What do you mean you love her? Did she hypnotize you, baby what’s going on?” Lena looked at Elewen seriously and directly as she tried to understand their situation. 

Elewen sniffled, still reeling from the emotional rollercoaster. “It’s Ilyra.” Lena glanced back to look at the vampire who’d retreated to the opposite corner of the room. “I-I can’t lose her again.” Elewen looked up at her lover pleadingly. The vampire hunter savant hugged her girlfriend before sitting down thoughtfully and patting the cushion next to her, indicating for Ilyra to join them on the bed. They had only been together for a few years, but Lena was very familiar with her lover’s ex. The incident had been plaguing Elewen with guilt for years, and Lena knew the woman had never gotten over her past love. However Elewen’s lingering feelings didn’t bother Lena. What bothered her was the pain in her lover’s eyes. 

The three sat in silence until finally Lena spoke. “There’s actually a lot more material out here for the store. It’s farther out but it would sell for more and most merchants aren’t willing to come this far to get it… Did you two-” she looked at Ilyra. She could never absolve Elewen of that pain and longing on her own. “You came back to be with her didn’t you? ”

Ilyra scoffed. “I just wanted to speak with her but,” she glanced at Elewen, “if she wanted to try again, I think I’m ready now.” The longing and loneliness had affected Ilyra just as much as Elewen, if not more so. Living in the shadows of shame made her feel more like a vampire than she was willing to admit. 

Elewen nodded and Lena sighed. “We can make this work, but I  _ won’t  _ be left behind. I have some tests I want to run on Ilyra that would be  _ very  _ beneficial to my work.” 

Ilyra grinned in understanding, “you can do all the tests you want babygirl.” Leaning in for a kiss, Lena pushed Ilyra down onto the bed and pressed their lips together, holding her shoulders against the bed.

Gasping softly, Elewen watched as her two lovers, both past and present, made out next to her, moaning and touching in ways that Elewen had experienced first hand from them both, and now wanted very badly. “Do I get to be included soon, or…?” 

The two stopped and Lena sat up. “Come over here princess. We’re sorry.”  
“Yes, very sorry.” Ilyra agreed, kissing Elewen with sweet apologies, only taking breaks to move out of the way as Lena pulled Elewen’s clothes off until she was sitting naked before them. 

“Be careful with your mouth on my girlfriend,” Lena warned as the three reorganized on the bed.”

“You mean our girlfriend,” Ilyra winked and continued with her kisses, being careful to avoid the teeth becoming an issue. “Be careful with your mouth or I’ll have to shut you up.”

Elewen was laying down on the bed, watching her still very clothed girlfriends argue. It was hot, but she was starting to get frustrated. “How about both of you shut up and kiss me already, and take your clothes off, it’s not fair I’m the only one not wearing anything...”

“You don’t have to ask me twice.” Ilyra moved on top of her ex, peeling off her shirt and bra before leaning down to kiss her once again. As they kissed Ilyra moved her hand to Elewen’s chest to squeeze and pinch her nipples, making Elewen moan into her mouth just like she used to more than five years ago. Meanwhile, Elewen reached down to grab her ass, pulling down Ilyra’s pants and underwear until she could kick them off herself. 

“Scooch up,” Lena demanded, feeling left out and the vampire complied so Lena could spread Elewen’s legs and move lay between, licking and sucking in the maiden’s most sensitive places. 

Instead of scooching up only a little, Ilyra continued until she was hovering in a kneeling squat over Elewen’s face. “Is this okay?” Elewen managed to moan out a yes and Ilyra lowered herself so Elewen’s tongue could lick and suck just as Lena was pleasuring her. Both continued, with Lena adding fingers and Ilyra allowing Elewen time to breathe whenever felt necessary until both were finished in wet, moaning, satisfied messes. There was a period of readjustment as they all found room to lay next to each other on the large bed. 

After a few minutes of catching their breath, Elewen frowned. “You’re still wearing clothes.”

Lena shrugged. “At least I took my tool belt and garlic strings off?”

“Oh no, Elewen is right. You’ve been a bad girl, bringing garlic into  _ my  _ house? I think that deserves a punishment.”

Elewen laughed, “Yeah Lena, you better do what she says.”

“Strip for me.” Lena rolled her eyes but complied, starting with her shirt and going slowly to put on a show for her obviously excited girlfriend. When she was finally naked, Ilyra shifted so she was sitting on the edge of bed. “Now come lay across my lap.” Lena was getting a bit more excited now, the thought of getting punished by a  _ vampire _ for hunting them  _ was _ pretty hot. If the other hunters found out- “I’m going to spank you ten times, and I want you to count with each one. If it’s too hard or too much, just tell me. I don’t know my own strength sometimes.”

Lena rolled her eyes. “I’ve been hunting your kind for years, believe me I know how strong you are and I’ve still buried hundreds of you.”

“Make that eleven,” Ilyra’s eyes glinted and the loud SMACK resonated out through the room as Lena only barely managed to gasp out, ‘one.’ “Good girl,” Ilyra praised before hitting again, even harder this time. Lena’s eyes were getting a bit watery by this point and so was the spot between her legs, which Ilyra was happy to point out. “Look at you getting wet for me. You  _ love  _ this don’t you. I bet you’ve fantasized about getting dominated by a vampire for a long time. It’s about time one of us gets  _ revenge _ . You’re just begging me to hit you again, actually that’s not a bad idea. I want you to beg for it, beg for the punishment and then maybe I’ll give you a reward.”

Lena gasped and watched as Elewen touched herself, watching them excitedly from the opposite corner of the bed. Lena wasn’t used to being in this position, but Ilyra was right. She’d had similar fantasies for a long time. “Please, punish me. I’ve been a  _ very _ bad girl. I need it, I’m so wet for you I want you to spank me and fuck me, use me and hurt me. Please, Mistress.”

Ilyra grinned, “I like the sound of that.” The rest of the slaps came in quick succession as Lena gasped and yelled in pleasure and pain, stinging her behind. When Ilyra was done she instructed Lena to go kneel on the bed, doggy style while she retrieved something from a drawer nearby. “I promised you a reward, didn’t I? You were such a good girl for me, taking your punishment so well. Don’t look at me, keep your eyes on the bed or at Elewen. Look at how much she’s enjoying watching you take it from me. You’re making her so wet, fingers deep in her pussy. Why don’t you help her out? You did such a good job the first time.” Elewen moved forward so Lena could lick again as instructed and Elewen played with her nipples, continuing to watch Ilyra who had just finished attaching a strap-on to herself. It was quite large and Elewen grinned silently as Lena hadn’t noticed what was waiting for her. 

Ilyra moved behind Lena, giving her ass a few more light slaps that made her moan deliciously, before slipping a finger into her vagina, then a second, and a third once she was ready, curling up to find her g-spot. Finally satisfied with her level of preparedness, Ilyra leveled the dildo up to her hole with her hips and pushed in as Lena groaned in surprise. Slipping out and back in, Ilyra moved faster and faster until Lena could no longer focus on Elewen, getting messier and messier, until Elewen pushed her away in favour of her own fingers and Lena watched as she got fucked by the one vampire she’d ever let live. When Ilyra’s hand reached around to play with her clit as she got fucked, Lena decided it was probably worth it and when she finally finished, dildo slipping out of her spasming entrance, she decided it was absolutely worth it. 

When they were all cleaned up and snuggling in bed together, Lena decided it might be time to find a new career. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was such a fun ship idea to write, I hope you like ittt.


End file.
